


Parallel Line

by Summer72



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer72/pseuds/Summer72
Summary: Shion merasa ia dan Issei seperti dua garis yang tak akan pernah bersinggungan. Syoya tidak menganggap sesederhana itu. / ficlet / semi-AU
Kudos: 8





	Parallel Line

“Shion-Kun!”

Shion mendongak dan menemukan senyum lebar dan ia seolah bisa melihat ekor shiba-inu bergoyang. Tertular suasana ceria, ia ikut tersenyum dan langsung bergaya ketika disodorkan lensa kamera ponsel pintar yang terarah pada mereka berdua. Otaknya baru jalan ketika tiba-tiba ia kepikiran tumben Issei mengajaknya untuk foto bersama; Shion merasa senang sekaligus heran. Namun, belum sempat bertanya, Issei sudah menyahut duluan.

“Shion-Kun, nanti foto ini boleh ya kupakai untuk sns?” _Hehe_.

_Oh…_ “Boleh.” Shion mengangguk. Ia mengintip Issei mengetik deskripsi foto dan menyelipkan kekehan geli sampai anggota JO1 termuda itu menoleh hanya untuk memperlihatkan gigi putihnya dalam cengiran.

“Shion-Kun tidak keberatan kan?”

“Gak lah.” Tangan Shion spontan terangkat bermaksud untuk mengacak rambut pemuda di sebelahnya namun tiba-tiba diurungkan—jadi sebagai gantinya ia menggaruk sendiri kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shion menghela napas, merutuk keraguan dirinya.

“Oke—selesai!” Issei tampak senang. Shion jarang melihatnya tidak senang. Itu membuatnya senang. Semua anggota JO1 bergantung pada mood satu sama lain dan sudah jadi rahasia umum jika anggota paling muda itu yang kurang lebih sering mempengaruhi mood baik grup.

“Makasih ya, Shion-Kun! _Ja_ —“

_Eh? Gitu doang?_ Shion menelengkan kepala dan sebelum tersadar, tangannya refleks menarik belakang kaos Issei sampai pemuda itu terhenti dan menatapnya sarat tanya.

“…”

“…?”

“…ah, nggak.” Shion seperti menemukan kembali suaranya yang lama hilang. Ia melepaskan genggaman. “ _Warii_.” Pemuda yang hanya dua tahun kurang lebih tua itu menggeleng sambil menyimpulkan senyum tipis sebelum berpaling dan membiarkan Issei pergi. Akan tetapi, si anggota termuda malah duduk lagi di kursi. “…?”

Issei nyengir iseng. “Shion-Kun kesepian ya? Mau kutemenin bentar?”

“…” Jeda sebentar, Shion kemudian mendengus; salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. “Apa sih! Udah sana pergi!” Kakinya menendang pelan kursi yang diduduki Issei membuat cowok yang paling muda itu tergelak sambil beranjak.

Issei menepuk kepala Shion santai. “ _Hai, hai. Ja na_!”

Shion tak sempat menghindar. “Wooi! Aku lebih tua!”

Tawa Issei masih bergema meskipun sosoknya sudah menjauh sebelum Shion sempat mengeluarkan tantrum candaan yang lebih berisik. Shion menatap belakang punggung yang mengecil dari pandangannya—masih memperhatikan bahkan sampai Issei ikut nimbrung dalam kerumunan Junki, Keigo, dan Sho. Wajah belianya tampak sumringah. Shion tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti ada yang hilang—

Shion menggeleng keras lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya padahal yang seharusnya dari tadi selesai dikerjakan. Barang bawaannya masih cukup berantakan sementara mereka harus bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan studio. Mukanya mendongak ketika dilihat Syoya mendekat; ia juga tampaknya memperhatikan kerumunan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya.

“Kamu harusnya bisa lebih jujur, tahu!” Tiba-tiba saja berujar begitu, Syoya menoleh sambil mendengus geli.

Shion meneleng, mengernyitkan kening. “Apaan. Sok tahu kamu!” Tangan dikibaskan, seolah menganggap keberadaan Syoya saat itu amat mengganggu; dan memang iya, untuk saat itu, terutama dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan. Ia sendiri kesal kalau dibilang barusan itu cukup tepat sasaran, namun Shion sendiri kurang yakin dengan dirinya.

Namun, alih-alih meninggalkan pemuda berambut cokelat, Syoya malah duduk begitu saja di sampingnya; di kursi yang sama tempat Issei duduk barusan. “Kalau kamu gak jujur, Mame mana ngerti.”

“Kamu ngomong apaan sih dari tadi?”

Syoya menghela napas. “Jangan bersikap seolah aku bego. Kamu itu terlalu gampang ditebak. Yah, setidaknya aku tahu.” Sebelum Shion sempat memotong, Syoya melanjutkan. “Kupikir Mame gak keberatan denganmu—dan aku juga belum pernah melihat dia keberatan berada di dekat seseorang, kelihatannya. Dia anak yang baik dan aku tahu kau yang paling paham soal itu. Kita sudah satu grup tapi aku heran kau kadang masih keliatan canggung ada di dekatnya dan kupikir Mame terpengaruh juga dengan itu, makanya—“

“Dia itu di luar dugaan orangnya cukup cuek kok, mana ada terpengaruh.” Shion memotong, namun tidak menoleh pada Syoya. Ia melanjutkan dengan suara hampir berbisik. “…makanya aku jadi kayak orang bego kan. Aku benci diriku yang seperti itu…”

Jeda sebentar sebelum gelak tawa Syoya terdengar. ”Shi-Shion…haha. Ternyata kamu lebih parah dari yang kuduga! Eh _? Maji_?”

“…hah?”

“Segitunya?” Syoya terkekeh, menggeleng. “Nggak. Yah… yang semangat saja ya, sobat!” Ia menepuk-tepuk pundak Shion keras-keras sambil menahan tawa. “Udah. Aku capek. Lagipula kayaknya kamu sebenarnya paham permasalahanmu apa”—“aku gak punya masalah!”—“Beneran deh, kamu hanya perlu jujur terutama sama dirimu sendiri. Ppfftt.”

“Dari tadi kamu kenapa sih, Syoya?”

Syoya tidak menanggapi dan langsung beranjak; kekehannya masih terdengar. Shion mengikuti sosok Syoya yang tampak menghampiri dan berbicara sesuatu dengan Issei. Anggota termuda JO1 itu seketika menoleh padanya; mata mereka bertemu. Shion tidak sempat memalingkan muka karena Issei keburu memperlihatkan senyum dan lambaian tangannya; mendekat.

…?!

“Shion-Kun kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?” Issei mendengus geli.

Shion menelan ludahnya. _Sial, apa yang Syoya katakan pada bocah ini?_ “—h-hah?”

Issei duduk begitu saja di samping Shion, mencondongkan tubuh; mata bulatnya penuh dengan kilat keingintahuan. “Jadi, _game_ apa yang ingin Shion-Kun rekomendasikan padaku? _Hehe_.”

Shion mengerjap. “…oh…”

“…?”

Perlahan tersenyum, Shion menggelang pelan, kemudian tawa pelannya keluar—menertawakan diri sendiri. “…yah, sebenarnya _game_ agak lama sih...”—dalam hati, ia merutuk Syoya dan berjanji membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti.

End

5 June 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sudah terlalu lama hiatus menulis fanfic. Maaf jika bahasanya berantakan. Dan aku lemah dalam summary. Sedang proses pemulihan (aku mau bikin fanfic lagi huhu). Terima kasih sudah membaca hehe


End file.
